I Have a Lover
Details *'Title:' 애인 있어요 / Aein Isseoyo *'Also known as:' I'm Taken / Identical Affairs *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Aug-22 to 2016-Feb-28 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' I Have a Lover OST Synopsis A drama about the turbulent life story of twin sisters who are destined to meet again at the edge of despair. Do Hae Gang is an ambitious and successful, though morally ambiguous, attorney whose marriage suffers after her child dies. As the married couple drift apart, the husband Choi Jin Eon has an affair with grad student Kang Seol Ri. Pushed to the breaking point, Hae Gang and Jin Eon divorce, and Jin Eon leaves for America with Seol Ri. Hae Gang loses her memory after a car accident designed to kill her twin, and ends up living as her unknown twin sister, Dokgo Yong Gi, for the next four years. Baek Seok, Seol Ri's brother and Yong Gi's high school classmate, lives with and falls in love with Hae Gang as Yong Gi. But when Jin Eon returns to Korea and finds a warm-hearted Hae Gang who has forgotten him, he has a change of heart... User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Hyun Joo as Do Hae Gang / DokGo On Gi / DokGo Yong Gi *Ji Jin Hee as Choi Jin Eon *Park Han Byul as Kang Seol Ri *Lee Kyu Han as Baek Seok ;Choi Jin Eon's family *Dok Go Young Jae as Choi Man Ho (Jin Eon's father) *Na Young Hee as Hong Se Hee (Jin Eon's mother) *Baek Ji Won as Choi Jin Ri (Jin Eon's elder sister) *Gong Hyung Jin as Min Tae Seok (Jin Ri's husband) **Lee Jae Yoon as Min Gyu Seok (Min Tae Seok's younger brother) ;Dok Go sisters' family *Kim Chung as Kim Gyu Nam (DokGo twins' mother) *Kang Boo Ja as Nam Cho Rok (DokGo twins' grandmother) *Kim Ha Yoo as Dokgo Woo Joo (DokGo Yong Gi's daughter) ;Baek Suk's family *Choi Jung Woo as Baek Joon Sang (Baek Seok's father) *Park Ha Young as Baek Ji *Park Hee Gun (박희건) as Baek Ho *Ahn Jung Woo (안정우) as Baek Jun *Seo Dong Hyun as Baek Hyun ;Others *Lee Seung Hyung as Kim Tae Ho (Tae Seok's right hand man) *Seo Dong Won as Go Hyun Woo (Choi Jin Eon's friend) *Jang Won Young as Manager Byun Gang Seok (Yong Gi's direct supervisor) *Lee Shi Won as Lee Hae Joo (teracop case plaintiff) *Hwang Min Ho (황민호)as Lee Hae Joo's husband *Kang Seo Joon as Yong-gi's work colleague *Baek Kyung Min *Kim Bo Jung as Song Mi Ae (Yong Gi's work colleague/friend) *Lee Jae Woo as Kim Sun-yong (Yong Gi's fiancee) *Lee Sang Hoon (이상훈) *Han Dong Hwan (한동환) *Han Yeo Wool *Jung Dong Kyu *Kim Kwang In *Lee Chang *Kim Myung Jin *Seo Ho Chul *Seo Kwang Jae Production Credits *'Production Company:' iWill Media *'Director:' Choi Moon Suk *'Screenwriter:' Bae Yoo Mi Recognitions 2015 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award, Serial Drama - Actress (Kim Hyun Joo) *Top 10 Stars Award (Kim Hyun Joo, Ji Jin Hee) *Special Acting Award, Serial Drama - Actress (Park Han Byul) *Netizen Popularity Award (Kim Hyun Joo) *Best Couple Award (Kim Hyun Joo & Ji Jin Hee) 2015 4th APAN Star Awards: *Top Excellence Actress Award - Serial Drama (Kim Hyun Joo) Episode Ratings See I Have a Lover/Episode Ratings Notes *Actors Ji Jin Hee and Kim Hyun Joo reunite 11 years after their first drama together, Miss Kim Makes 1 Million. External Links *Official site *iWill Media show page *Daum Movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KDrama2016 Category:SBS